Tanya a guerreira de hades
by Vhcsatan
Summary: Tanya renasceu no mundo de percy jackson e acabou caindo no submundo. Descubra como ela sobrevivera nesse mundo cheio de deuses e demônios, enquanto busca vingança contra a existência X. Ainda uma ideia em progresso.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota do autor**

Esse é um rascunho de uma historia que estou tentando criar.

Por de sua opinião, conselhos, dicas ou idéias, todas elas serão bem vindas.

História 1

Sabem aquelas histórias onde o protagonista, geralmente um cara inútil e sem talento, morrem, reencarnam em outro mundo, viram heróis e criam haréns? Bem essa não é uma delas.

Para começar eu já estou no inferno, ou numa versão grega dele. Não tenho nenhum interesse em ser um herói, havia conhecido muitos deles é a maioria não tinham tido nem uma vida, nem uma morte agradável. Criar um harém? Meio difícil, considerando que todos a minha volta já estavam mortos e me faltavam as ferramentas adequadas para satisfazer as mulheres.

Para você ter uma idéia melhor, vendo a cena do ponto de vista de um terceiro, seria o seguinte.

De um lado uma legião de monstro que só deviam existir na mitologia, cuspindo fogo e veneno. Do outro um exercito de esqueletos fantasmagóricos, de alguma legião grega armados com escudos e lanças, seguido por mais esqueletos, vestido roupas do exército nazista, armados com fuzis. Para completar a cena uma pequena garotinha loira, voando encima dos esqueletos, com asas prateadas e segurando um rifle.

Para aqueles que não perceberam, eu sou a garotinha, nesse campo de batalha insano. Agora vocês me perguntam, como eu, um assalariado japonês, conseguiu se meter em uma merda dessas?

Vamos começar com minha morte. Eu era chefe do departamento de recursos humanos, em uma grande empresa. Meu trabalho era garantir que todos os nossos recursos humanos, estavam sendo usados de forma eficiente e dispensar aqueles que não conseguiam manter a produtividade exigida pela a empresa.

Eu era um excelente funcionário e provavelmente estava a caminho de uma promoção, quando um de nossos ex-funcionários insatisfeitos, me empurrou na frente de um trem. Terminando com minha vida. Enquanto caía para os trilhos do trem, tudo que pude pensar foi.

'Se seu emprego era tão importante para você, deveria ter priorizado seu rendimento e gastando mais tempo melhorando seu trabalho, com eu tinha exigido a meses atrás. Em vez de continuar fazendo péssimos relatórios e chegando atrasado, se tornando um peso morto para a empresa.'

Enquanto olhava para o rosto do inútil que tinha demitido a apenas algumas horas atrás.

 **/** **00 *_* '-' "-" ?_? /**

Quando minha consciência começou a voltar, estava nebulosa e tinha dificuldade em manter meus olhos abertos. Consegui ver apenas algumas luzes e sons, antes de voltar a inconsistência. Isso se repetiu por alguns dias ou pelo menos era o que esperava, era difícil saber quanto tempo ficava inconsciente.

Quando finalmente conseguia manter minha consciência, por mais de alguns minutos, tentei avaliar minha situação. Meu corpo não estava respondendo direito, minha visão e outros sentimentos estavam confusos.

Conclusão, eu tinha sobrevivido ao meu encontro com o trem, mas tinha sofrido muitos ferimentos e por isso o estado do meu corpo. As boas notícias, era que ter conseguido chegar a essa conclusão lógica e sensata, mostrava que pelo menos meu celebro não havia sido danificado.

Depois de mais alguns dias meu corpo ainda respondia de forma confusa, mas estava melhorando, assim como meus sentidos. O que antes era apenas barulho e sombras, agora eu podia ver fôrmas e sons.

Infelizmente, isso levantou algumas questões preocupantes. Como por exemplo, o porquê de estar ouvindo o som irritante de crianças chorando? O fato das pessoas parecerem estar falando outro idioma e a maneira a estranha maneira que eu parecia estar sendo tratado.

No decorrer de alguns meses eu tinha chegado a três teorias racionais.

1: Eu estava agora no hospital, talvez em coma, sofrendo com alucinações.

2: Eu nunca fui jogado na frente de um trem e tudo isso era um sonho.

3: Eu tinha morrido e reencarnado em uma nova vida com minhas lembranças.

A 2 era a mais agradável, mas pouco provável, uma vez que levasse em consideração a duração do sonho e o realismo.

A 1 parecia bastante realista e racional, mas levando em consideração que não poderia fazer nada para mudar minha situação, além de espera o melhor, decidi deixá-la de lado temporariamente.

Tinha sobrado portanto a 3, que levava em conta as várias histórias e religiões que falavam sobre vidas passadas e reencarnação. Também era a única que poderia ser ativo sobre meu destino.

Ao chegar a essa conclusão, tentei me lembra de qualquer coisa entre meu encontro com o trem e ter vindo parar aqui. De repente um enorme sentimento de ódio inundou meu corpo, enquanto uma voz ressoava na minha cabeça.

'Será enviado a um mundo não científico, onde nascera como uma mulher e conhecerá em primeira mão a guerra'

Disse a voz desconhecida. Minha única certeza era que fosse quem fosse eu odiava esse ser com cada fibra do meu novo corpo.

 **/** ¡-¡ ¿_¿ 6_6 ('v') **/**

Sete anos se passaram desde aquele dia e a única coisa que tinha se tornado realidade era o fato de ser uma garota. Meu novo nome era Tanya, uma criança que tinha sido abandonada nos degraus do orfanato, ainda bebê.

Eu tinha reencarnado nos Estados Unidos, no ano de 1983 e embora minha nova vida não fosse uma maravilha não era tão ruim. Infelizmente as coisas não ficaram assim por muito tempo.

Quando a escola decidiu nós leva para uma excursão, em uma pequena floresta próxima a uma cidade onde vivíamos. Éramos cerca de quarenta alunos, a maioria com dezesseis anos, eu tinha pulado alguns anos, não tinha tempo para desperdiçar com crianças aprendendo o abc.

Tudo parecia normal até que durante nosso almoço, eu tinha ido até o banheiro, mas quando estava voltando, um garoto apareceu na trilha, ele parecia assustado, ferido e estranhamente segurava uma espada. Nos nós encaramos por um segundo antes de uma criatura enorme surgiu entre as árvores.

Àquela coisa parecia um cão do tamanho de um elefante,com duas cabeças e cauda de lagarto. Foi tudo que notei antes de sair correndo o mais rápido que pude infelizmente o garoto parecia ter tido a mesma idéia e corria na minha direção trazendo o bicho junto.

Eu tinha que pensar rápido, com minhas pernas curtas eu não tinha chance de escapar. Olhei rapidamente a minha volta e encontrei minha tábua de salvação, um buraco entre duas rochas, grande o suficiente para meu pequeno corpo, mas não para o animal que me perseguia.

Infelizmente estava longe demais para conseguir chegar antes da criatura me alcançar. Rapidamente olhei para trás e bolei um plano, tirei meu casaco e joguei no rosto do menino que estava quase me alcançando.

O garoto imediatamente perdeu a visão, tropeçou e caiu. O cachorro não perdeu essa oportunidade, pulou encima dele é começou a rasgá-lo com os dentes.

Eu não olhei para trás mesmo com os gritos do garoto, nem com o som de carne e ossos sendo estraçalhados. Usei esse tempo precioso para mergulhar no buraco e garantir minha sobrevivência.

Muitas pessoas dizem que se você faz coisas ruins, você vai acabar indo para o inferno. Bem, eu descobri que isso pode acontecer de uma forma muito mais literal e rápida do que se imagina.

Você já assistiu Alice no país das maravilhas? Se já, você vai poder ter uma boa idéia do que aconteceu comigo.

Em vez de cair em um buraco sujo, duro e com alguns insetos, eu caí direito por um buraco bem mais profundo do que imaginei ser possível, terminando em um lugar desconhecido, com várias contusões e hematomas, mas viva. Que por si só já era algo para comemorar.

Me levantei com cuidado, conferindo se não tinha quebrado nada e olhei em volta. Estava em algum tipo de caverna e mesmo sem luz eu conseguia enxergar bem meus arredores. Olhei para cima e vi de onde tinha caído, não parecia um caminho que pudesse usar para voltar. Decidi seguir pela outra passagem na parede com a esperança de me levar a uma saída.

Depois de andar o que parecia alguns quilômetros, a caverna se abril de repente. O que me aguardava era o próprio submundo, árvores negras, as almas dos mortos, eu não sabia como, mas sabia que lugar era esse.


	2. Chapter 2

Historia 2

Tomei uma pausa e respirei um pouco. 'Vamos pensar racionalmente' eu disse para mim mesma. Depois de um tempo cheguei a três hipóteses.

1: Eu tinha batido minha cabeça quando mergulhei nas pedras e agora estava alucinando.

2: Tudo isso era um sonho e eu estava dormindo ônibus, não tínhamos chegado a floresta ainda.

3: Eu não tinha sobrevivido a queda, estava morta e esse era o submundo.

Levando em consideração minha racionalidade no momento e o fato do cachorro de duas cabeças ter parecido bem real, vamos deixar a idéia 1 de lado no momento. Se esse for um sonho, não tenho nada com que me preocupar. Portanto vamos lidar como se fosse a terceira e no caso improvável de ainda estar viva, encontrar um modo de sair daqui.

Agora, eu deveria procurar um responsável ou um lugar para pedir informações sobre os procedimentos de agora em diante. Dando uma olhada no lugar, avistei uma área que parecia cheia de vida em comparação a todo o resto, parecia um bom lugar para começar.

"Ei criança, o que você está fazendo aqui?" O fantasma de uma mulher me perguntou quando chegava perto da cidade.

"Desculpe, senhorita, mas eu estou meio perdida. Você pode me dizer onde exatamente eu estou?" Decidi pedir informações. Pelo que tinha visto até agora, talvez eu não estivesse tão morta quanto imaginei, afinal, diferente dos mortos que tinha visto até agora eu ainda tinha um corpo.

"Este é o Elísio, para lá fica os campos de Asfódelos e mais adiante os de punição." Ela disse enquanto apontava, mas vendo meu olhar confuso acrescentou.

"Quem você está procurando, querida?" Eu olhei para ela realmente confusa agora.

"Desculpa, mas não estou procurando ninguém. Eu caí em um buraco mais cedo e vim para aqui. Você sabe de alguém que possa me ajudar?" Eu tinha engolido meu orgulho e perguntado com a voz mais infantil que conseguia. Eu tinha que ter alguma vantagem, tendo esse corpo.

O fantasma me olhou por alguns segundos, surpresa, parecia estar tentando entendendo a situação.

"Você caiu aqui?" Eu concordei com a cabeça. Parecia que isso não era um evento comum.

"Tudo bem, venha eu vou levar você até a Cleu. Ela vai saber o que fazer. A propósito meu nome é Ana." Ela disse, enquanto me levava para dentro da bela cidade.

"Tanya, é um prazer conhecê-la." Eu disse enquanto olhava para a cidade. Uma coisa eu tinha certeza, quando morresse era para aqui que eu iria querer ir.

Cleu acabou sendo uma bela mulher, que tinha uma casa muito agradável. Ela me pediu para contar minha história desde o começo. Eu lhe contei da viagem escolar, do cão de duas cabeças e da minha queda até ali, mas achei melhor deixar a morte do garoto de fora.

"Parece que você caiu por uma falha na fronteira. Eu nunca tinha visto isso acontecer antes. Agora o que você sabe sobre a mitologia grega, minha pequena?" Cleu perguntou.

O que veio a seguir foi uma longa explicação do funcionamento desse mundo. A existência de Deuses gregos, monstros e semideuses. O fato de poder enxergar monstro e ter um pequeno problema de dislexia me fazia encaixar no terceiro grupo.

Quando percebi o tamanho da merda, em que estava metida, tive que segurar a língua para não despejar uma série de palavrões. Quando finalmente me acalmei, voltei ao problema mais imediato.

"Vocês tem alguma idéia do que devo fazer agora?" Eu pergunto afinal eu ainda estava no mundo inferior.

"Devemos procurar o senhor Hades?" perguntou Ana, hesitante.

" Ele anda de péssimo humor recentemente. Vamos levá-la a Thanatos. Ele deve poder resolver a situação." Cleu decidiu.

pov-Thanatos

Neste momento eu estava em meu escritório, olhando para uma pequena garotinha viva, que tinha sido trazida por duas almas.

"Essa é uma situação realmente única, senhorita Tanya. Geralmente monstros e certos tipos de almas, criam buracos na fronteira do submundo para fugir, mas essa é a primeira vez que alguém cai em uma acidentalmente." Eu expliquei a situação a ela.

"Infelizmente, nós trabalhamos com a política de que uma vez dentro dos portões do submundo, mortos ou vivos, devem ficar." Geralmente é nessa parte que ela deveria protestar ou entrar em pânico, mas ela permaneceu perfeitamente calma.

"Entendo. Nesse caso o que acontecerá comigo?" Eu estava me perguntando a mesma coisa. Os invasores seriam mortos ou presos nas masmorras, quando eram pegos, mas ela não era um deles. Eu poderia levá-la até o senhor Hades, mas considerando seu mau humor recentemente, não acabaria nada bem.

" Você ficará temporariamente, sobre a supervisão de um dos meus subordinados e vai ajudá-lo no que for necessário. Ele também vai instalar você e fornecer suas necessidades diárias." Eu disse enquanto chamava Sairon, um esqueleto do setor de administração. Isso iria mantê-la ocupada e me daria tempo para descobrir o que fazer com ela definitivamente.


	3. Chapter 3

História 3

pov-Tanya

Já fazia vários meses desde que cheguei ao submundo, não era um lugar tão ruim para viver.

Segundo o que me contaram era comum semideuses sofrerem ataques de monstro na superfície e muitos deles morriam jovens, mas aqui não havia perigo de monstro ou mesmo crimes. Eu tinha segurança, uma pequeno apartamento para morar, diferente dos quartos compartilhados do orfanato e um bom emprego com chances de crescimento.

Sairon tinha explicado o funcionamento do submundo para mim. Era como uma enorme empresa responsável por lidar com a alma de todos os mortos do mundo, dando recompensas ou castigo de acordo suas ações em vida.

Infelizmente o lugar não tinha sido projetado para suportar o atual fluxo de almas que tínhamos atualmente. O setor administrativo em que estava trabalhando como assistente, ainda estava lidando com documentos da segunda guerra mundial e nem tinham começado a lidar com os da guerra do Vietnã.

Mas isso também me deu a chance de crescer dentro do meu setor. Depois de mais algumas semanas de trabalho, eu tinha conseguido uma promoção e era oficialmente uma funcionária do submundo.

Tinha um salário, algumas folgas por semana, que poderia passar no Elísio, direito a férias, um plano de saúde e se eu fizesse um bom trabalho, poderia ganhar um passe direto para a ilha dos abençoados quando morresse.

Se você tirasse o fato de viver no subsolo, estar cercada pelos mortos e os treinamentos de combate que eu tinha que fazer, eu levava uma vida bastante normal e pacífica. O treinamento tinha sido uma idéia de Sairon, ele tinha dito que como uma semideusa eu tinha que saber me defender.

Mas tudo isso terminou com a guerra no Golfo. O crescente número de mortos causou uma série de problemas, incluindo um aumento de almas fugitivas e do tranquilo departamento de administração, eu fui promovida a uma subordinada diretamente sob Thanatos.

Meu novo emprego era capturar as almas fugitivas. Normalmente Thanatos era o responsável por isso, mas por causa do aumento de fugas, ele teve que recrutar alguns ajudantes.

Meu novo trabalho era muito mais perigoso, mas eu tinha ordens a seguir se quisesse manter meu emprego. Pelo menos o salário tinha se tornado bem mais generoso, assim como benefícios.

•-• •-• •-• •-•

Eu estava atualmente, andando pelas ruas de Las Vegas com meu novo bichinho de estimação, um grande labrador preto. Pelo menos era assim que os mortais o viam.

"Vamos lá, Kuro. Fareje ele, garoto." Eu disse ao cão. De repente ele encontrou um rastro e me levou a até a porta de um cassino.

"Ei garota, não permitimos animais." Disse um dos atendentes, quando entrei.

"Tudo bem, ele é meu cão guia." Eu simplesmente disse.

"Oh! Desculpe-me, eu não tinha notado. Por favor, aproveitei sua estadia." Ele disse com um olhar sonhador.

Eu tinha aprendido a manipular a névoa com meus instrutores do submundo. Era uma das minhas melhores habilidades e muito útil, quando se estava lidando com mortais.

Depois de entrar no elevador e fazer o processo irritante de parar em cada andar, até Kuro encontro o cheiro novamente, estávamos na frente do quarto do nosso alvo. Peguei um dos pingentes da minha pulseira e o transformei na sua forma real, um revólver calibre 38 e bati.

"Quem está aí?" Veio uma voz de trás da porta. Eu olhei para Kuro, que estava farejando o vão da porta, esperando confirmação. Um pequeno rosnado foi tudo o que precisei, dei três tiros na porta, mirando na direção da voz.

Um tiro na tranca da porta e estávamos dentro. O homem estava no chão sangrando areia, tentando alcançar a cama. Ele não foi muito longe, antes de Koru crescer ao tamanho de um urso, pular nele e o segurar no chão.

"Por favor, não! Eu não quero voltar!" Ele implorou.

"Koru, pode comer." Eu disse e meu bichinho estraçalhou o corpo. Felizmente almas fugitivas se transformavam em pó, assim como monstro, facilitando na limpeza.

Quando meu cão do inferno voltou ao tamanho normal, eu fiz uma busca pelo quarto. Para se esconder de Thanatos, esses caras usavam alguns métodos para ocultar sua presença. Por exemplo, encontrei vários amuletos mágicos, além de algumas armas de prata celestial no local.

Depois de fazer uma limpa no lugar, eu saí. Eu tinha colocado um encanto nas pessoas que tinha vindo investigar o barulho, mas não iria durar muito e queria estar fora dali antes que a polícia aparecesse.

De volta às ruas, seguimos para um beco escuro e desaparecemos nas sombras. Quando reaparecemos estava em uma sala, com um esqueleto sentado a mesa.

"Senhorita Tanya, tão eficiente como sempre. Duas semanas e conseguiu pegar quatro fugitivos, problemáticos." Ele disse, com o que poderia ser um sorriso, é difícil ter certeza quando se esta olhando para um caveira.

"Obrigada, Jairo. Kuro aqui, me ajudou um pouco." Eu disse, enquanto me sentava na cadeira.

"Vamos ser breves, uma grande fissura apareceu enquanto estava fora. Ela já foi fechada, mas agora temos várias almas fugitivas, no Grand Canyon. Precisamos que você lidere uma equipe, encontre e as deporte." Ele disse enquanto me entregava uma lista, dos fugitivos.

"Eu entendo. Alguma coisa incomum aconteceu enquanto estava fora?" Geralmente Thanatos poderia facilmente capturar essas almas, eu era responsável por capturas àquelas que tinham habilidades ou métodos de se esconder da morte.

"Uma briga, entre Hades e Zeus. Parece que Zeus quebrou o acordo e teve um filha, agora os dois estão discutindo. Thanatos ficou responsável por manter a ordem no submundo." Ele parecendo um pouco cansado.

Eu já tinha ouvido sobre o acordo dos três grandes de não terem mais filhos com mortais. O fato de um deles ter quebrado o acordo poderia ter serias consequências e infelizmente para mim, nesse momento representava trabalho extra.

"Quem vai estar na minha equipe?" Eu perguntei, enquanto me preparava para fazer muitas horas extras.

"Aqui está a ficha deles. Infelizmente vai estar sobrando trabalho por algum tempo. Quando terminarem, entre em contato comigo. Vou passar novas instruções." Ele me entregou um arquivo.

Pelo menos eu tinha uma boa equipe, 4 cães infernais e 12 soldados nazista mortos. Eu realmente adorava trabalhar com esses caras, eficientes, obedientes e motivados a fazer seu trabalho, em troca de não serem enviados para os campos de punição.

Quando saímos das sombras, estávamos no Grand Canyon, considerando por muitos um das paisagens mais belas dos Estados Unidos. Por mim era apenas um grande buraco, onde havia muitas almas se escondendo.

"Prestem atenção, quero acabar com isso o mais rápido possível. Vocês vão se dividir em quatro equipes. Equipe 1, vocês ficam com Kuro. Não a mortais nas proximidades, por isso vamos com força total." Eu disse com um sorriso de alegria. Pelo menos isso aceleraria as coisas.

"Sim capitã!" Eles disseram ao pegar suas armas. Até Kuro deu um latido, enquanto voltava ao seu tamanho natural de urso.

"Mantenha contato pelo telefone, eu vou estar caçando de cima." Eu disse ao ativar minhas asas.

Era algo que tinha encomendado aos ciclopes, que trabalhavam nas forjas do submundo. Tinha custado boa parte das minhas economias, mas eram incrivelmente úteis, tanto nas lutas, quanto em fugas. Feitas com prata celestial encantada, não só me permitiam voar, mas também serviam como armas e escudo. Valeram cada dracmas que tinha pagado.

Eu estava no céu, procurando qualquer sinal das almas com meu binóculo. Quando localizei dois espectros correndo, as almas precisavam de algum tempo no mundo dos vivos para ganhar um corpo físico. Peguei um dos meus pingentes, um rifle de logo alcance, fiz mira e os abati.

Depois de confirmar que não havia mais alvos, enviei uma mensagem para nos reunirmos no ponto de encontro.

"Vamos parar por hoje. Armem a barraca e vamos planejar nossas ações amanhã. 1 faça o relatório." Eu disse enquanto pousava. Os esqueletos não precisavam dormir, mas os cães e eu sim.

"Capitã, limpamos todas as cavernas, em um raio de 50 quilômetros. A área em volta esta segura." O soldado 1 relatou, enquant montavam a tenda.

Eu dei uma olhada no item mágico feito para rastrear espectros, um mapa que mostrava suas localizações em raio de vários quilômetros.

"Terminamos nessa área, amanhã vamos nos dirigir para oeste. Parece que perceberam nossa presença e estão se reunindo, preparem-se para alguma residência." Pelo lado bom, seria mais fácil esmagá-los todos de uma vez, do que caçá-los um a um.

pov-Almas

O Sol estava nascendo e para várias das almas, que a séculos não via a luz do sol, era uma paisagem deslumbrante.

De repente, o inferno desceu na terra. Granadas cairão sobre eles, seguido de tiros de metralhadoras.

"Escudos! Entrem em formação!" Uma delas gritou e logo depois foi transformado em pó. Mesmo assim àquelas que tinham escudos formaram uma barreira.

Infelizmente para eles, uma nova onda de granadas cairão sobre eles, enviando-os de volta para o submundo.

"Para a caverna, teremos vantagem lá!" Um deles gritou, enquanto corria para a caverna que estava sendo usada como base.

pov-Tanya

O dia tinha começado de forma muito agradável. Tínhamos encontrado uma caverna cheia de almas, várias delas do lado de fora, montando guarda com armas e armaduras antigas.

Estava mais que na hora de mostrar o poder das armas modernas para essas almas. Depois de um ataque de granadas e avançarmos com as metralhadoras, eles tentaram entrar em uma formação defensiva com os escudos.

"Esses caras estão realmente usando uma formação antiga contra nós?" Eu tive que perguntar aos meus subordinados. Mesmo no submundo, era um assunto conhecimento sobre o resultado de lutar com espadas e escudo, contra soldados treinados com armas modernas.

"Devemos continuar atirando capitã?" Perguntou um de meus subordinados, quando as balas foram desviadas pelos escudos.

"Usem as granadas! Destruam a formação e acabem com eles!" Eu ordenei.

Assim que a formação explodiu, voltamos a atirar neles. Vendo que como não tinham chance, eles recuaram para a caverna, onde o resto das almas estava.

"Capitã devemos segui-los?" Perguntou o soldado 2, depois que despachamos as últimas almas fora da caverna.

"Não. Tragam o fogo grego! Essa caverna vai para cima, vamos queimá-los, se existir outra saída à fumaça vai nos dizer!" Eu ordenei.

Alguns minutos depois a entrada da caverna ardia com o calor que nenhum fogo mortal podia alcançar. Abri minhas asas, ganhei altitude e procure algum sinal de fumaça.

Não demorou muito para encontrar. Como eu tinha imaginado, a caverna estava funcionando como uma chaminé e mesmo do outro lado o calor era infernal. Espectros não conseguiam lidar bem com altas temperaturas, se não saíssem logo, meu trabalho séria muito mais fácil.

Mas esses caras continuavam recusando a morte e tentaram se arrastar daquele buraco, como se estivesse vindo do próprio Tártaro. Tudo que pude fazer foi dar um sorriso depreciativo, enquanto jogava minhas últimas granadas e explodia a saída.

Depois disso, abri o mapa e procurei por qualquer alma que pudesse ter encontrado outra saída, mas não parecia que essa era a única que tinha. Reunindo as minhas tropas, nos preparamos para partir, tínhamos cumprido a missão.


	4. Chapter 4

História 4

pov-Tanya

Eu estava começando a me irritar com Zeus. Já fazia seis meses desde que mantinha Hades ocupado com suas brigas e parecia estar nos amaldiçoado com mal tempo. Essa já era nossa décima primeira missão seguida que estávamos tendo que suportar vento e chuva.

"Capitã! Os cães não estão conseguindo farejar com toda essa chuva! Eu mal estou conseguindo enxergar com toda essa chuva!" Gritou um dos meus subordinados, enquanto andávamos por uma floresta, com uma chuva tão forte que parecíamos estar submersos.

"Vamos continuar! Segundo o mapa, não devemos estar longe do nosso objetivo!" Eu gritei de volta.

Andamos uns dois quilômetros em meio a tempestade, antes de uma sombra enorme surgisse na nossa frente. Eu mal consegui saltar para o lado, quando um enorme bastão de madeira caiu onde eu estava. Um relâmpago iluminou nosso inimigo, um enorme ciclope estava olhando diretamente para mim.

"Não atirem! Os tiros vão entregar nossa posição!" Eu gritei para meus subordinados esqueletos, enquanto ativa minhas asas e as usava para acelerar contra o mostro.

Ele tentou me acertar novamente, mas desta vez estava preparada, usando o impulso das minhas asas me esquivei. Aproveitando a chance cortei seu braço com minha a asa e avancei ativando minha lança, esfaqueado-o no peito.

"Prepares se para enfrentar resistência, eles parecem ter se aliado a alguns monstros." Eu ordenei enquanto limpava parte da lama e restos de monstro que me cobriam.

Avançamos com mais cautela a partir daí, até encontrar uma cabana com outros dois ciclopes de guarda. Parece que tínhamos encontrado nosso objetivo.

Nossa missão era deportar três almas fugitivas e recuperar um item que tinha sido roubado. Os monstros eram uma nova variável, mas nada que nos não pudéssemos lidar.

Cercamos o lugar e dei o sinal. Dois tiros de rifle explodiram as cabeças dos ciclopes. Granadas foram lançadas pelas janelas. Uma grande explosão e invadimos o lugar.

Parece que os espectros tinham sido deportados pelas granadas, mas diferente do que esperava a cabana também estava pintada de vermelho, com carne e tripas nas paredes. Depois de um olhar mais atento, consegui identificar o que deveria ter sido dois corpos, espalhados pelo lugar e um garoto ferido, mas vivo.

"Peguem o garoto, quero ele vivo para interrogatório. Procurem pelas romãs, devem estar em algum lugar nessa bagunça. Vocês dois, me acompanhem lá fora, vamos manter guarda no caso de haver mais monstros."

As romãs eram mágicas ou amaldiçoadas, dependendo de como fossem usadas. Faça alguém come-las é essa pessoa seria condenada a eternidade no submundo, mesmo um deus não seria imune. Processe um pouco, utilize um pouco de magia e você pode transformá-las em um amuleto que lhe permitiria se passar por um morto.

Era um objeto usado para se disfarçar e entrar no submundo, sem ser detectado pelos seguranças esqueletos. Algo criado pelos semideuses em suas tentativas de resgatar algum ente querido, que eram frustradas por Thanatos ou por um de nós deportadores, mas dificultava nosso trabalho.

No final, tivemos sorte e encontramos à romã em uma caixa na cabana. Voltando para o submundo estava fazendo meu relatório para Thanatos. Nosso prisioneiro tinha sido entregue as Furias, não demoraria muito para falar tudo que sabia.

•-• •-• •-• •-•

Alguns meses depois, as coisas finalmente se acalmaram. Com a volta de Hades, Thanatos voltou a cumprir suas funções normais e não precisavam mais de equipes de deportação.

Infelizmente, não retornei para o setor administrativo ou outro setor burocrático seguro. Em vez disso, fui enviada para chefiar uma das novas equipes de respostas rápida do submundo.

Nos éramos responsáveis por atender qualquer problema no submundo, até os reais responsáveis chegarem. Desde revolta das almas, patrulha da fronteira, vedação temporária de falhas, eliminação de invasores, destruição de monstro que eram expelidos pelo Tártaro, etc.

Hoje por exemplo, eu estava lutando contra um tipo de monstro meio humano, meio escorpião, que tinha subido do Tártaro e estava causando destruição pelo submundo.

A maldita coisa era blindada com um tipo de carapaça e seu veneno era tão poderoso que derretia tudo em que pingava. Nossas balas apenas ricocheteavam e não estava disposta a perder soldados em um ataque corpo a corpo suicida.

"Vamos levá-lo para os campos de punição." Eu ordenei enquanto atirava na cabeça da criatura, isso apenas o irritou.

Nos continuamos atirando até chegarmos aos campos de espinhos, um pouco dos lugares onde as almas eram torturadas. Como soldados do submundo os esqueletos não foram afetados, mas o monstro ficou imediatamente preso em meio aos espinhos.

"Concentrem o fogo, ganhem tempo até os reforços chegarem!" Eu ordenei para os meus subordinados, enquanto dava mais alguns tiros na cabeça da criatura. Ela estava usando seu veneno para destruir as plantas e escapar.

A situação estava bastante ruim. Eu precisava de armamento pesado se quisesse derrubar essa coisa. De repente algo me chamou a atenção e me veio uma idéia.

Rapidamente elevei minha altitude e fui para o teto do submundo, que era coberto por estalactites. Se não poderia perfurar a carapaça, eu a esmagaria.

Prendendo algumas granadas nas rochas acima do escorpião, eu voei para longe, enquanto dava ordens para meus subordinados recuarem.

O monstro parecia estar prestes a escapar dos espinhos, quando o teto explodiu e enormes rochas caíram esmagando-o. Mesmo a distancia poderia se ouvir o som de inseto sendo esmagado.

"Preparem uma equipe, quero a confirmação de que àquela coisa está morta. O resto de vocês me traga um pouco de fogo grego, se ele ainda estiver vivo vamos fazer um assado." Eu ordenei enquanto pousava ao lado dos meus subordinados.

"Acho que poderia comer isso capitã! Não como nada a séculos!" Respondeu uma das caveiras de bom humor.

Nos não tivemos que assar o escorpião, as pedras o tinham matado, mas os ciclopes da forja nos garantiram que um novo conjunto de armaduras, mais leves e resistentes, seria criado usando a carapaça que foi deixada para trás.

Esse era um dos benefícios de estar em uma equipe de resposta rápida, poderíamos ter todo o saque que conseguíssemos.

pov-Esqueleto

Minha capitã era uma garotinha assustadora e isso vindo de alguém que é um monte de ossos e vive no submundo.

No começo pensei que ela fosse apenas uma boa comandante, mas minha opinião mudou durante a missão de recuperação das romãs. Caçar e deportar almas eram uma coisa, mas matar pessoas era bem diferente.

Quando entramos da cabana, o lugar parecia um cenário de filme de terror. Como um soldado que morreu na linha de frente, isso não me afetou, mas passei que seria demais para uma criança.

Eu não poderia estar mais enganado. Depois de um olhar no sangue e nas tripas espalhadas, tudo que fez foi um ligeiro franzir de testa. Quando encontramos o sobrevivente, seu olhar era de desaprovação e desgosto, como se estivesse vendo um inseto se contorcendo.

Quando fomos transferidos para uma equipe de resposta rápida, ficou ainda mais óbvio que ela era uma pessoa a se temer. Um exemplo disso era os enfeites do diabo, como muitos passaram a chamar.

Uma forma de castigo criado por ela e as Furias, para os semideuses que tentavam invadir o submundo. Depois de capturados, eles eram colocados em caixas cheios de insetos carnívoros com apenas a cabeça de fora e penhorados como enfeites nas entradas do submundo.

Aqueles corajosos o suficiente para se aproximarem e tentar salva-los, também tinham um destino terrível. Quando a caixa era aberta, ela explodia cobrindo todos nas proximidades com o sangue ácido dos insetos.

Não importa o quanto doentio parecesse, era extremamente eficiente. O número de semideuses tentando nos invadir nunca tinha sido tão baixo. Ela até mesmo ganhou uma recomendação por trabalhos prestados ao submundo.

Entre seus subordinados ela era conhecida como uma comandante capaz, confiável e implacável. Sua lealdade a Hades era inquestionável, um soldado modelo e uma pessoa assustadora para qualquer um que entrasse em seu caminho.


	5. Chapter 5

História 5

Algumas missões podem começar parecendo fáceis e simples, mas você nunca deve baixar sua guarda. Eu aprendi do pior jeito como os deuses podem transformar uma tarefa simples em algo que faça você perder toda a esperança.

Tudo começou naquele fatídico solstício de inverno. O elmo de Hades tinha sido roubado e fui enviada para o acampamento meio sangue como uma espiã, para o submundo.

"Vai ser como tirar férias!" Meus colegas disseram.

"Se misture e relate o que descobri. Não é pior do que lutar contra monstro ou aplacar uma revolta de soldados da guerra civil." Meu superior disse.

Minhas férias pacíficas no acampamento terminaram no mesmo dia da minha chegada. Eu estava sendo atacada por todos os lados em uma luta desesperada.

Enfrentando o ataque de oponentes que não sabiam do medo, minha capacidade de processamento finalmente chegou ao limite, fazendo com que a situação atual piorasse a um ponto além do salvamento.

Eu que tinha enfrentado monstros, lutado contra os mortos e os vivos, comandado tropas de esqueletos. Alguém que poderia se orgulhar de sempre se manter a calma e a racionalidade nas mais diversas situações. Estava agora em choque, sem saber o que fazer ou como reagir.

Era uma situação que resultaria em derrota inevitável, independentemente de quão desesperadamente eu tentasse lutar ou resistir, de uma maneira que poderia ser descrita como uma humilhação total. Com um sentimento de desesperança envolvendo tudo, era como se eu pudesse sentir o estado de sua alma enfraquecendo a cada momento.

No entanto, mesmo tendo chegado a esse ponto, a retirada não era uma opção.

Eu estava em uma missão para o próprio senhor do submundo, abandoná-la e fugir levaria a minha ruína tanto na vida como na morte. Eu teria que honrar a confiança que me foi posta.

Avançar levará diretamente ao desespero, ainda que recuar levaria direito para os campos de punição.

Com isso sendo o caso, eu mais uma vez tentei reunir coragem, determinada a lutar até o último suspiro.

"Tanya-chan, você está aí!" Disse uma. **  
**  
'Que triste.' **  
**  
"Tudo bem! Hoje, definitivamente vou vestir você ! " disse a outra. **  
**  
'Não só a minha convicção ...' **  
**  
"Como foi uma oportunidade tão rara, preparei muitas roupas fofas para você experimentar! Nós absolutamente temos que passar por todos eles!" Continuo a primeira. **  
**  
'E minha vontade de resistir ...'

"Bem, então, aqui, apresse-se e mude!" Disse a terceira.

'Parece que até a minha dignidade...' **  
**  
"Além disso, este é um novo modelito. Porque Tanya-chan mencionou anteriormente que era difícil mudar, desta vez eu escolhi um estilo que é mais adequado para atividades ao ar livre. Agora corra e experimente." Finalizou a terceira.

'… Hoje, neste exato momento, todos eles foram pisoteados.'

Tudo começou no jantar, na noite em que cheguei. Eu estava prestes a jogar parte da minha comida em uma oferenda para Hades, quando as coisas foram a merda.

De repente todos estavam olhando para mim e eu percebi que havia uma muito errada. Para começar minhas roupas tinham sido de alguma forma substituída por um vestido branco, estava usando uma tiara e buceiras de flores.

Minha mente começou a ficar em branco e tudo o que consegui ouvir foi uma voz no fundo dizendo.

"Salvem, Tanya Degurechaff. Filha de Afrodite, senhora das pombas, deusa do amor." Antes de ser levada para uma mesa.

Quando finalmente voltei a mim, estava no chalé de Afrodite, era como estar em uma casa de bonecas. Mas o pior de tudo era minha aparência, tudo que podia ver no espelho na minha frente era uma boneca de tamanho real.

Tudo que eu queria fazer era me livrar de todas essas coisas, me limpar e tentar recuperar um pouco da dignidade que ainda tinha como homem. Infelizmente como uma espiã eu não poderia me destacar, então reuni toda a força de vontade que consegui e mantive o disfarce.

Mas aquele foi apenas o começo do meu longo pesadelo. No dia seguinte eu estava enfrentando meus novos irmãos e irmãs, mas toda minha resistência tinha sido fútil e fui forçada em uma nova roupa vergonhosa. Uma saia com um desenho inconcebível que se agitava quando as bainhas caíam perto de tocar o chão, junto com saltos altos que ninguém poderia entrar.

A saia tinha um tipo de design fofo. No entanto, apesar disso, de alguma forma, o estilo era tal que revelava uma proporção considerável das pernas quando se sentava. E o golpe final sendo entregue foi um espartilho firmemente amarrado ao redor do corpo como o de uma contenção física.

Depois de uma semana dessa tortura infernal, eu estava começando a me convencer que poderia suportar isso pelo bem da missão. Infelizmente uma única frase destruiu toda a força de vontade que tinha conseguido reunir.

"Parece que o glamour da mamãe está começando a se dissipar. Mas não se preocupe, eu posso cuidar da sua maquiagem e Mel fica com o seu cabelo!" Disse uma das minhas irmãs, Sara, com um sorriso que me deu calafrios.

De repente estava sobre o ataque de uma multidão de pentes e escovas que apareceram espontaneamente. Diante de tudo isso, minha mente enfraqueceu ainda mais.

Minha mente tinha começado a vagar, comecei a pensar em coisas como o significado da vida para passar o tempo. No entanto, assim como eu estava prestes a submergir completamente em minhas ilusões, a sensação de uma crise iminente emitida pelo calor trazido pelo ferro de solda que havia aparecido casualmente na frente minha frente, me fez voltar à realidade. **  
**  
"Desculpe, mas é isso ..."Eu tentei fazer uma última resistência.

"Oh, qual é o problema, parece que você tem interesse nesse tipo de coisa! Como esperado, eu acredito que seu cabelo vai ganhar um fascínio muito melhor depois de tê-lo permed. Bem, então, vamos experimentá-lo, vamos?" Ela disse, aproximando àquela coisa do meu rosto. **  
**  
"Não, isto é, hum ... nós temos que usar esse ferro de solda?" Eu tentei negociar.

"Claro, para criar ondas para o seu cabelo" Ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Minha vida no acampamento tinham se tornado uma tortura sem fim, tanto psicológica com sérios danos mentais, causada ao que tinha sobrado da minha masculinidade, quanto físicas com o uso de vestidos apertados, sapatos desconfortáveis e furos nas orelhas.

Quando o garoto Percy Jackson chegou ao acampamento. Eu pensei que finalmente poderia escapar desse tormento, que receberia uma ordem simples de capturar o garoto e voltar ao submundo.

Mas tudo que me pediram foi para vigiá-lo, descobrir se o elmo estava com ele e relatar caso dele sair do acampamento. Quando recebi a informação de que a missão do garoto tinha sido um sucesso, eu estava chorando de alegria, eu finalmente poderia ir embora.

Quando estava entrando em contato com meus superiores, eu quase não podia impedir que uma expressão de alívio surgisse em meu rosto. Uma única frase instantaneamente fez seu coração congelar, deveria ficar no acampamento até o fim do verão.

Eu passei um ano em a batalhas, caças, treinamento e trabalhos burocráticos na esperança de esquecer àquelas malditas lembranças.


End file.
